trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek Voyager
In the 23rd century, a powerful alien being sweeps a Kazon ship across the galaxy into the Alpha Quadrant. One year after her former captain was killed, Captain Kathryn Jemison and the young crew of the new USS Voyager, with guidance of an unexpected ally, must find a way to work together to prevent the one who killed her captain, the Kazon known as Jal Dukar from threatening the Federation. This film takes place in the Kelvin Timeline. Summary Prolouge In the year 2259, the Federation starship USS Reliant (NCC-0519) is on patrol near Romulan space when a strange portal opens. Suddenly, a massive alien vessel emerges and immediately opens fire on Reliant, inflicting major damage. Reliant fires back, but only inflicts severe damage to the enemy ship. The enemy ship ceases fire, and its commanding officer, First Maje Jal Dukar, hails Reliant. Dukar demands Reliant's commanding officer, Richard Dreyfuss, to surrender or he will destroy the Reliant. Dreyfuss refuses stating, "We do not surrender to terrorist." Dukar acknowledges and the enemy ship recommences its attack on Reliant. The fire power of the enemy ship overwhelms Reliant. A plasma blast then strikes the bridge, killing several crewmen. Critically injured from the blast, Captain Dreyfuss transfers command to his first officer, Kathryn Jemison, then dies. With no chance of defeating the enemy ship, Jemison orders the crew to proceed to the escape pods and shuttles. Jemison stays behind and continues the attack in order to protect the others. With the crew now safely evacuated, Jemison sets the ship's autopilot on a collision course with the Kazon ship and jumps into an escape pod. The Reliant smashes into the Kazon ship, temporarily crippling it and giving the shuttles time to escape. Act One Sometime earlier in the 2250s on Vulcan, Tuvek is about to enter Starfleet Academy at the wish of his parents. Tuvek is conflicted with entering Starfleet Academy finding the egocentric nature of humans difficult to deal with and believes he should enter the Vulcan Science Academy. Tuvek's mother explains they want him to realize as his father learned from Starfleet there is much he could learn from other races like humans. Tuvek agrees to go to Starfleet Academy. In 2261, in a bar at Tranquility Base, Luna, a young Academy cadet named Jaesa Aurora meets up with some friends, and while ordering a drink, a brash and intoxicated Alex Tyson introduces himself and offers to buy her a drink. His attempts at flirting with her are unsuccessful, however the situation escalates when three Starfleet recruits led by Sean intervene and Tyson challenges Sean to a race. When Tyson catches up to Sean, Sean hits Tyson's bike repeatedly causing both to crash. Furious, Tyson's father, Admiral Tyson, the base's commander, forces him to join Starfleet Academy. Early the next day, Tyson heads to the base's shipyard, where the USS Voyager is under construction. Jemison, who is now a captain is the recruiter. Before boarding the shuttle, Tyson smugly tells Jemison that he'll be piloting a starship in three years. On the recruit shuttle, he meets Pavel Soyuz and Anderson Thacker as the shuttle leaves for Earth. Three years later, in an unknown part of space, Karden's carrier has been fully repaired. On the bridge, First Maje Cullur informs Karden the ship is fully operational and awaits orders. Kardens tells him "now we plunder this quadrant's technology." Meanwhile, at Starfleet Academy, Tyson tells Soyuz that he is taking the flight test the next day, and is certain he will pass it. Soyuz is surprised by Tyson confidence, as the test is diffcult. However, Tyson takes it as a challenge an goes to study. Meanwhile, Aurora is walking with her roommate, telling her that she decoded a Romulan transmission about a Bird-of-Prey destroyed near the neutral zone. Tyson interrupts the conversation and invites Aurora to come and watch the flight test, to which she declines. The next day, Tyson watches as another cadet, Marsha Lin is taking the test. Lin passes the test with flying colors. Tyson however, claims to be better than Lin and takes his turn. Tyson takes a casual approach to the test and starts to showoff. Tyson ends up passing the test, but his reckless behavior puts him at odds with the test instructor, Tuvek. The test is suddenly interrupted when the instructors are informed the Federation has discovered the USS Hayward is missing near the Romulan Neutral Zone. With the primary fleet occupied in the system, Starfleet is forced to commission the Academy cadets and dispatch ships immediately to begin a rescue mission. Act Two Cadets are assigned to ships based on their aptitude, with the most capable cadets assigned to the USS Voyager, a ship completed so recently that it had just been launched from drydock earlier that day. Aurora (who had originally wanted an assignment on the Enterprise) is originally assigned to the Phoenix, but complains directly to Tuvek, citing her numerous commendations and recommendations, insisting she had earned an assignment on Voyager (since the Enterprise had been destroyed the previous year). Tuvek quickly corrects the oversight. Tyson, Soyuz, and Thacker are also assigned to the Voyager. Voyager departs Starbase 1 for Hayward's last known position. Jemison makes a ship-wide mission broadcast announcing that the crew's orders are to investigate the Hayward's disappearance and the possibility of Romulan involvement. In communication, after hearing Jemison's announcement, Aurora realizes Hayward's disappearance may be connected to the attack on the Romulan warship. At Starbase 11, a Starfleet officer informs his commander an unidentified ship is approaching the station. Karden's carrier suddenly appears out of warp. She rushes to the bridge to inform Jemison. Jemison and Tuvek, though skeptical at first, are soon convinced. As they disengage warp drive, Voyager finds itself in a debris field. At the direction of Jemison, Lin is able to navigate through the debris with minimal damage. Scans reveal it is in fact the remains of the USS Hayward. Jemison orders Aurora to inform Starfleet of Hayward's destruction. Suddenly, a distress call comes in from Starbase 11. Voyager immediately heads to Starbase 11 to find the station under attack by the Kazon ship. Karden's carrier attacks Voyager, which is able to out maneuver the enemy vessel. Karden hails Voyager and identifies himself. Jemison accuses Karden of an act of war and offers to reach a settlement, to which Karden agrees to a temporary ceasefire. Jemison decides to go aboard the station to search for survivors. She gathers Tyson, Lin, Thacker, and chief engineer McGregor in the away mission. Jemison leaves Tuvek in command of Voyager. Beaming over to the devastated station, Jemison and the team find engineer Kaylah, injured among the wreckage. Thacker beams back to the ship with Kaylah while Jemison and the others continue to search. They then find Kardens men plunder the station's technology and a fire fight ensues in which Lin and McGregor are killed. Tuvek informs Jemison the station's core has been breached and station will explode any minute. The team beams back to the ship with Tessa, an Ocampa prisoner of the Kazons. The Voyager retreats as the station explodes. Jemison, Tyson, Kaylah, and Tessa are brought to sickbay for treatment. Jemison enters the events in her captain's log. On Karden's carrier, Cullur informs Karden that they have aquired the security codes to the defense systems around Earth. Karden orders the crew to set course for Earth. On the bridge, Tessa reveals that she is from the Alpha Quadrant and that Karden and his crew are Kazons, an aggressive warrior race enslaved by an alien race called the Trabe. Karden and a band of Kazons stole a Trabe ship in an attempt to start an uprising against the Trabe. At some point, she was captured and imprisoned by Karden and his crew. Karden and his crew then launched an attack on the Caretaker, an Nacene entity protecting Tessa's people, intending to steal its technology. To stop them, the Caretaker opened a portal, transporting them across the galaxy. Now in the Alpha Quadrant, Karden intends to steal Federation technology. Tuvek states that they must regroup with the fleet, but Tyson argues that in order to stop Karden they must go after him first. Jemison agrees with Tyson and orders the crew to set course for Earth. She questions Tessa about the Kazon ship. Tessa reveals it is a Predator-class large carrier vessel, it was "armed to the teeth" with numerous phaser emitters distributed over its hull, as well as plasma torpedoes. It also carried Kazon fighters giving it greater fire power than the Voyager. However, its shields could not withstand a a sustained phaser and photon torpedo barrage and was relatively clumsy at impulse speed and could be out-maneuvered by an agile craft. Act Three Meanwhile, Soyuz figures out how to get Voyager close to Karden's carrier without them noticing by using the same plan the Enterprise used on the Narada: they can follow Karden's carrier and stop at Titan's orbit, remaining undetected by hiding in its magnetic field. Tuvek confirms Soyuz's plan and offers to beam over to the carrier sabotage the ship and save Earth. Jemison says she will go as well. Tuvek mentions regulations against the captain and first officer going on such a mission, but knows Jemison will ignore them. Tyson decides to beam onto on of the Kazon fighters with Soyuz in order to learn more about their shield modulation. Karden's carrier has already arrived at Earth and started its attack on Starbase 1. Warping into Titan's atmosphere, Voyager remains undetected by the Kazon ship. Before stepping on the transporter pad, Jemison calls the bridge, telling Aurora that, if she believes the Voyager can destroy the Kazon ship, even if she and Tuvek are still aboard, she should not hesitate to take the opportunity. Aurora reluctantly acknowledges Jemison's order. Kaylah believes she can beam Jemison and Tuvek to the Kazon ship's cargo bay without being seen, but it turns out to be heavily occupied. After a brief firefight, Tuvek is able locate the engineering room by melding with an unconscious Kazon. Meanwhile, after hijacking a fighter, Tyson takes over piloting while Soyuz transmits the ship's shield modulations to the starbase, allowing Starfleet to destroy the fighters. Back aboard the carrier, while Tuvek heads to engineering, Jemison heads for the bridge where Karden and Cullur are waiting. After a brief fight, Jemison is overpowered by the two Kazons. But when Karden, after discovering that Tuvek has sabotaged the ship's warp core, he furiously returns to the bridge, leaving Jemison to Cullur. After Karden returns to the bridge, Jemison is able to grab phaser, fires and kills Cullur. She then uses her phaser to shootout the controls on the bridge. Jemison and Tuvek then beam back to Voyager, which has arrived on the scene. The carrier's warp core breaches causing an explosion that begins to consume the ship. Jemison offers to rescue the surviving crew. Karden, still belligerent to the end, says he would rather die than except help from them. Jemison obliges and orders Tyson to fires all weapons, blowing the ship apart with phasers and photon torpedoes. Karden's carrier is finally destroyed. Back on Earth, Tuvek meets with his father, who congratulates him. Tuvek thanks his father, telling him he finally understands why he and his mother wanted him to join Starfleet. Tyson is met by his father, who tells him that he is proud of him. Jemison is commended by Starfleet Command for demonstrating her ability as an extremely able commanding officer fully capable of leading a Federation crew in the most dire of situations. Back aboard Voyager, Jemison walks on to the bridge. She welcomes Tessa (who is now a nurse in sickbay) aboard as part of their crew and family and receives assurances from Aurora, Tyson, Soyuz, and Kaylah that their sections are ready to depart. Tuvek awaits Jemison's orders to which she simply replies "Lets see what's out there. Engage." Category:Story Series